Finding the Golden Weapons/Encountering the Alien Bugs
This is how Finding the Golden Weapons and Encountering the Alien Bugs goes in Enter the Void. heroes arrive at the meteor Garmadon: But we have to warn them. We can't just leave them without telling them what else is out there. Leyla: I have an idea. Wu: Grab everything you can! grabs everything Nindroids and Venom arrive Venom: The cowards have fled. Overlord enters in a capsule The Overlord: But Arcturus has landed. comes out of the capsule The Overlord: Prepare the factory. The Golden Master will rise on their return! the others overheard his words Garmadon: He's vulnerable. Summer: Then let's attack! Wu: We can't. Cutter: I vote for attacking him. Aggro: I'm with Cutter. Octopus overhears them Wu: Not until the Ninja return. Burple: No offense, but I'm in for fighting him. Wu: Not until we get the Ninja home safe. We must get back in contact. We need to find somewhere we can't be found. Garmadon: I know just the place. Octopus fires his blasters team dodges [ Jay: Argh! They took the launch key. Kai: Are you telling me this entire ship starts up with a simple little key? Cole: Come on, tell me one of you knows how to hot wire this thing? Lloyd: Hey, guys. Come and see this! head to Lloyd sees tracks Lloyd: They took the lunar rovers. Looks like they left tracks to follow. follow the tracks is curious struggles to see Jay: Argh! Move your gas tank, I can't see. Kai: Ugh, your blaster is in my rib. Jay: Ugh, that's not a blaster, that's my leg. Princess Luna: Zane, you're squeezing my hoof. Zane: I thought that was the accelerator. facepalms Nindroid: Shiny. towards the weapons General Cryptor: No, don't. Nindroid gets zapped and disintegrated General Cryptor: Only the Overlord can withstand the power of all the weapons combined. No one directly touches it. Nindroids back away Jay: Those are the Golden Weapons all right. Princess Cadance: Interesting. beetle climbs on Zane's hand Zane: Hello there, little friend. Twilight Sparkle: A beetle? Jay: Oh, would you look at that? Can you believe it? It's an extraterrestrial lifeform. Cole: It's a bug. And it's not what's important right now. Jay: Oh, there's so much we could learn from it. So much we could teach it. I'm gonna call him Glowy. Oh look, Glowy can fly. How cute. Wu: comm You must not disturb the alien life. They are very dangerous. Can you ear me? Kai: I couldn't make that out, Sensei. What did you say? Wu: comm The alien life. They're very dangerous. Princess Celestia: Alien life? is concerned at Garmadon's Monastery, we cut inside opens a book Nya: A few years ago scientists studied a meteorite that had fallen to Ninjestria. It mostly came from the same comet you're on. Inside the meteorite, there were the fossilized remains of some kind of parasite that feeds on metal alloys. laughs Zane: They tickle. and Jay laugh as they're covered in more beetles Jay: Silly Glowy. beetle bites Zane Zane: Ow. Nya: Do you hear me? Whatever you do, don't come in contact with the parasites. They eat through metal! is shocked Zane: Argh! They're eating through my exoskeleton! Jay: Bad, Glowy! Bad! overhears Nindroids see them Kai: They're on me too! Jay: They're everywhere! Princess Luna: Guys! is angered General Cryptor: groans beetle lands on Cryptor as he crushes it General Cryptor: The gold must remain intact. Back to the ship! gets on the rover Nindroids escape with the Golden Weapons Zane: What do we do? Any ideas, guys? Cole: Space. Why did we come to space? If I could change any circumstance, I'd change ever coming here in the first place. hears Cole's words Princess Cadance: If you can't change the circumstances, change your mind. Jay: Now's not the time to be quoting Wu. Princess Luna: No! What if we changed our minds? Lloyd: She's right. This is just like the Starteeth. Come on, I've got an idea. follow Lloyd